Insulin resistance is a major factor in obesity in adolescents. The use of an analog of the insulin mediator, D-chiro inositol is expected to reduce insulin resistance. Nothing is known about this compound in children; therefore we are evaluating its pharmaco kinetic profile in children. We expect it will be distributed and cleared in a similar manner in children as in adults. We do not yet have the D-chiro inositol levels from the manufacturer. We plan on completing this study in the next year.